


Appearance of the Evenstar

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-13
Updated: 2002-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-01 04:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sequel to "broken" and "rebirth". Lex isn't really Lex anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appearance of the Evenstar

## Appearance of the Evenstar

by bitmaxmouse

[]()

* * *

Appearance of the Evenstar 

by bitmaxmouse 

Leokin closed his eyes and counted to 10, for the last few weeks of Lex's training. Being as quiet as possible was the main part of training. To Lex, it was all a game, he hadn't realized that the longer it took for Leokin to find him, the better assassin he would become. Leimon was the perfect place to train, the place was called the 'Ghost world' for a good reason. Everything existed in this area, except beings. It was an island off the shores of the elf territory. The place was quiet and strange, no one could ever figure out why time passed faster here, but it did, which made it the perfect training place. 

On the first day Leokin had found Lex within seconds of searching for him, since Lex was giggling and wasn't taking the activity seriously. As a result, Leokin forced Lex to run 100 laps around the entire island. At first Lex started to whine, but then he stopped when he realized that he wouldn't be fed if he didn't do as he was asked. When Lex finished running, he collapsed on the ground, exhausted. For the next two days he had a fever and couldn't hold anything down. And what was worse was that he mad at Leokin and refuse to eat. Luckily, the next day, Lex was too tired to rebel against Leokin and accepted the food. 

After Lex got better, they both decided to forget about the incident, but they also compromised so that their lives in Liemon wouldn't be so difficult. Lex agreed to do as Leokin asked and Leokin would let up on the punishments. That night, Leokin and Lex talked for a while. 

"So, Little One, what do you think of this place?" 

"It's quiet..." 

Leokin nodded. Lex curled up and hugged his knees to his chest and he sat there watching the fire. 

"Leokin?" 

"Hm?" 

"Why does everyone call me that?" 

"You mean 'Little One'? 

"Yeah." 

"Well, you are little." 

"Yeah, but you can't call me that when I grow up." 

"Alright. Do you want a new name?" 

"I guess..." 

"What do you want be called." 

Lex shifted uncomfortably, "I don't know. It's kind of weird... naming myself. Why don't you choose a name for me?" 

Leokin looked up at the sky and he nodded. "Alright we'll call you Undomiel." 

"okay... what does that mean?" 

Leokin smirked, "You'll find out, I'll tell you when you're older or maybe you'll figure it out." 

* * *

As the months went by, Undomiel perfected being practically invisible. Once Leokin had spent and entire day looking for Undomiel, but to no avail. And then at the end, Undomiel had revealed that he was actually following Leokin the whole time. Aside from the training to hide, Leokin taught Undomiel how to fight in various ways, discipline, how to speak the old language, and honor.

* * *

(12 years later in Leimon)

"Come on!" yelled Leokin, "That was pathetic, you're holding back on me." 

"That's only because I don't want to hurt you old man!" Undomiel parried Leokin's sword. 

"Old man?!" Leokin cried out indignantly as he stabbed his sword forward. 

"Technically you are! But then you are an elf! So, when do elves turn senile?" Undomiel laughed as he back-flipped and jumped onto the branch of a nearby tree 

"Get down here," Leokin yelled. "You're pretty cocky for someone that has been failing the last five test." 

"I'm only failing them because you made them insanely unreasonable, which is why I'm questioning your mental stableness." Undomiel called from above, then he jumped off the tree and landed gracefully behind Leokin. 

Leokin growled in annoyance, " Stop hopping around like a frog and really fight me!" 

"Fine!" Undomiel put away his regular sword in the scabbard on his back and put his right hand onto the hilt of the katana hanging the left side of his waist. Then Undomiel leaped forward and drew his sword in a blink of an eye (note from author: heheh, Kenshin crossover... ack! Don't kill me!) 

Leokin was surprised by Undomiel's choice of attack and all he could do was hold his sword forward to block Undomiel's strike. After Undomiel passed him he looked at his sword, which was fine and look at Undomiel who was behind him. 

"What kind of attack was that?! It didn't' do anything at all!" 

Undomiel smirked and slid his katana into his scabbard. At the sound of the katana's click as it's the hilt hit the end, Leokin's sword cracked throughout and the weapons tied on him fell off. Leokin deadpanned as he examined his ruined sword. He looked up at a grinning Undomiel. 

"Since when could you do that?!" 

Undomiel gave an innocent look, "For a while. I kind of taught it to myself." 

Leokin grumbled and swore in various languages. 

As Undomiel and Leokin were walking back to the camp, Leokin looked at his shattered and unrepairable sword and tossed it into the nearby lake. 

During this time Undomiel had a silly smile of triumph on his face and he walked with little hop. Leokin glared at Undomiel's happy state and muttered "...smug brat." 

When they returned to camp they were pleasantly surprised by the appearance of Papara, Alex and Kalel. 

Undomiel happily yelled out as he ran over to the group. He greeted everyone and in the end hugged Papara. 

As they sat down to lunch Papara noticed Undomiel constantly glancing at the wrapped box that he was carrying. Papara laughed as he handed the box to Undomiel, "Happy Birthday Undomiel. No, we didn't forget that it was your birthday." 

Undomiel gleefully opened the present and found several items inside. He pulled out an elaborate bracelet (er... cuff), a string of kunai (mini-daggers with a hole at the end, so that you can tie them together or onto a weapon) and a crystal bottle with bluish liquid inside. He smiled at Alex, Kalel and Papara. " Thanks for the gift, they look really cool... umm.. but, what are they?" 

They laughed Papara explained what the gifts were. "Well, first of all the kunais from Kalel are obviously weapons, so I don't need to explain that. That bracelet allows you to jump through worlds, Alex gave you that. And this bottle of liquid is a special present from me. Drink it." 

Undomiel gave the bottle a suspicious look, but he still drank its contents. The liquid was tasteless and nothing happened. He gave Papara a strange look and shrugged. Papara laughed and told Undomiel that the potion would only work after he took a bath. 

Finally Leokin brought in Midnight and Queru (Undomiel's hawk). Earlier during Undomiel's training he had been trained to ride Midnight and use Queru to help him in fighting. However they were later taken away, since Leokin didn't want Midnight and Queru to become too old and unusable. For Undomiel, it had been three years since he last saw them. He happily whooped as he ran up to Midnight and placed Queru into his shoulder. For the rest of the day Alex, Kalel and Papara stayed to talk and tell Undomiel stories of the outside world ( note: nope, Undomiel was never let out of Liemon). But after dinner they left. 

* * *

That night Undomiel went to go take a bath, and during the middle of his bath, his head began to itch all over and he started to scratch his head. When he returned to camp. Leokin was pointed at Undomiel's head, which was red from scratching.

"What happened?" 

"I don't know! It itches horribly! Arg!" Undomiel growled in frustration as he continued to scratch his head. "Papara better not have played a trick on me. What was in that potion?!" 

Leokin shrugged." I don't know. Why don't you get some sleep, maybe it'll feel better in the morning." 

Undomiel nodded and retreated to his tent. That night he couldn't make himself go to sleep at all, his head felt horrible. Finally he was so exhausted from the itch that he just ignored it and fell into a deep sleep. 

* * *

When Undomiel woke up in the morning he grumbled about not getting enough sleep. 'at least my head stopped itching,' he though as he got out of bed.

As Undomiel went over to his bags to get his clothes, he felt something brush against his face and ears. He touched it. It felt stringy and somewhat long, he pulled it in front of his face. Undomiel's eyes widened. 'Hair?!' He touched his head, feeling the long strands of hair that were attached to his scalp. 

Still not believing it, Undomiel ran out to the lake and looked at his reflection. He had dark brown mixed with goldish shoulder length hair. Undomiel leaped up and yelled out with joy and he jumped into the lake (with his clothes on) and took a quick bath. Then he ran back to camp screaming at the top of his lung, "I have hair!" 

Leokin woke up to the loud whooping outside his tent. He sat up and walked out, only to have Undomiel run into him and glomp him as he jumped up and down yelling, "Papara is a saint! The gods should smile upon him forever! I have hair! Can you believe it?!" 

Undomiel finally calmed down by lunchtime...the next day. Then Leokin decided to break more good news to him. Alex, Kalel, Papara and I have decided that once you have passed my seven tests then we can leave the island. 

Undomiel's mouth dropped. "Really?!" 

Leokin nodded. 

"What are we waiting for?! Let's start now!" 

"Well, you failed them so badly the day before yesterday, what makes you think you can be better in 3 days?" 

Undomiel looked down guiltily. 

Leokin's expression became very serious, "Let me guess, you've been holding out on me all this time. How long Undomiel?" 

"For the last two years." 

"Why?!" 

"I didn't want you to get mad." 

"Why would I be mad?" 

"Since I became better than you, I didn't want you to resent me." 

Leokin pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, "After all these years. You know me Undomiel! You know I won't get mad! I get mad when lie to me and when you don't do your best!" 

"I'm sorry." Whispered Undomiel. 

A few minutes of uneasy silence lapsed. Finally Leokin walked over to Undomiel and said. "Don't ever do that again, okay?" 

Undomiel nodded. 

"Alright. First test. Hide, I'll count to ten. Oh, and here." Leokin handed Undomiel a cloth. "you have to go hide blindfolded. You can only come out of hiding after 5 hours." 

Undomiel hesitated as he took the cloth and blind folded himself. 

"I'm turning around now. Go! One... Two..." 

Undomiel sped off into the woods as he searched for a place to hide. After a few seconds he got behind a waterfall that the river running through the island originated at. 

(five hours later) 

Leokin sighed as he looked everywhere he could, 'damn' he thought, 'Undomiel blindfolded and he still found a way to evade me. If I knew he could already do that We would have been able to leave the island months ago.' 

In the distance he saw Undomiel running up to him, still wearing his blindfold. "Did I pass?" Undomiel asked as he smirked. 

Leokin rolled his eyes, "Yes you did. Okay, now test two. Climb up this tree. And be on the other side of the forest in ten minutes." 

Undomiel looked up the tall redwood tree and climb up easily, he reached 3/4th of the way up the tree and then he started to leap across the branches with ease. 

Leokin shook his head a growled. Only three days ago, Undomiel had faked not being able to leap across the branches and purposely fell off the trees. And now... 

Undomiel finished the second test with no trouble and he made it in less than 7 minutes. 

For the third test he had to hit a target 100 feet away with 10 arrows and he had to hit the bull's eye each time. He shot the first nine arrows easily. But the tenth one was the hardest since there was no more room for the last arrow. Undomiel finally decided to pull the bow harder and shoot the last arrow with as much speed as possible. Leokin gaped when he saw that the last arrow had actually split the center arrow and imbedded itself into the bulls eye, without any signs of falling off. 

The forth test was to see how well Undomiel worked with Midnight and Queru. They had to find a bottle that Leokin had hidden somewhere on the island. Leokin smiled as he thought about how he had hidden the bottle a week ago and it had taken him 3 hours just to find a spot that was very difficult to find. But then they returned only five minutes later with the bottle. 

The fifth test was to test Undomiel's sword skills. He had to chop down one of the thickest trees in the forest in 3 strikes. Undomiel managed to chop down the tree in one strike, using his scabbard. Leokin gulped as he watched the enormous tree fall over and Undomiel regain his composure without any trouble at all. 

The sixth test was a test of alertness. Basically, Leokin would hunt down Undomiel for the next three hours and if Undomiel didn't get caught, he passed. The hard part of the test was that Leokin had preplanned traps hidden in some areas of the forest. But Undomiel did pass the test, even though he had been caught in a couple of traps, he had managed to free himself before Leokin caught up with him. 

For the final test, Leokin sent out illusions of armies of underworld monsters and Undomiel had to kill them all. This test took the longest, since Undomiel had to kill every monster there was, even the retreating ones. This test was to teach him no mercy and that he had to finish his job. However the monsters were only illusions, so Undomiel came out without a scratch and he didn't hesitate to kill any of them. After the last test was over Leokin warned Undomiel that the next time, the monsters would be real, so he really had to harden his heart and do the same thing as he did in the simulation. 

* * *

Undomiel got out of the boat and ran onto the beach of the mainland, crying out in joy and jumping around. Alex, Kalel, Luna and Papara were there on the beach waiting for them. Leokin shook his head at Undomiel's childish glee as he led Midnight and Queru off the raft.

Alex's eyebrow raised and he turned to ask Papara, "Why does Undomiel have brownish gold hair? As I recall, I had red hair." 

"Ah, you see, that potion was made by the elves. And it is not normal amongst elves to have red hair. Their potions always only create brown, black and gold hair. So as you see, he has brownish gold hair." 

Alex glanced over at Papara, "Any chance you can get me a potion?" 

Papara laughed. "I'm sorry, those potions are extremely rare. I actually had bought it twenty years ago while I was in Glass Rivers for a conference. Now a days, it is nearly impossible to find the ingredients to make the potions because of the war." Alex sighed, "Oh well." 

Kalel laughed and just shook his head. 

Seconds later Undomiel trotted up to the group and greeted them with an insane smile on his face. 

"Uh oh," muttered Kalel, "I bet I know what he's thinking." 

Alex shoved Kalel, "You have dirty mind you know." 

Kalel gave him a weird look, "You're the one with the dirty mind, I wasn't even thinking that until you- " 

Kalel was silence by Luna's hand covering his mouth. "That's enough, both of you. I bet he's just happy to be off that island." 

Kalel and Alex looked at each other and said at the same time, "...or that." 

Papara put his arm on Undomiel's shoulder and asked, "So, how did you like my present." 

"It is so...Yosh!(Cool!)" Undomiel said and continued to grin. "It's beyond words, I don't know how to thank you!" 

Papara smiled, "You're welcome." 

The group got off the beach and headed back to Glass Rivers. Glass Rivers was only half hour walk away, so the group took their time and walked with ease and chatted happily. 

Suddenly Undomiel stopped. 

"What is it?" Asked Kalel. 

Undomiel sniffled the air. "Something's not right." 

Alex concentrated on the movement in Glass Rivers. "O my god!" he yelled out. "Glass Rivers is being attacked! We have to get back!" 

Undomiel got onto Midnight, "I'll ride ahead and I'll meet up with the rest of you." 

Papara grabbed onto Undomiel's wrist. I have to get to Glass Rivers, can Midnight take the both of us? Michael and Michelle are still there!" 

Undomiel nodded and pulled Papara into Midnight and they rode off as fast as they could and the remaining group ran after them. 

* * *

When Undomiel and Papara reached Glass Rivers, the city was in chaos. Papara got off Midnight and went to search for his grandchildren, while Undomiel covered him and fought off the monsters in their path.

Then they spotted Michael fighting off one of the riders that was trying to kidnap Michelle. Undomiel shot two arrows, which killed the rider. Papara ran over to Michael and Michelle to see if they were okay. Undomiel then got off his horse and fought the monsters that were closing in. As he slaughtered the flood of oncoming beasts, a few got by him and headed for Papara, Michelle and Michael. 

Seconds later Undomiel heard Michelle scream, but when he turned around it was too late. He froze as he saw Papara being stabbed in the back with a sharp, treacherous jagged sword. Undomiel saw red, he screamed out 'Papara' as he launched himself at the monsters and killed dozens at a time. When it was all over the ground was soaked red in blood and Undomiel himself was covered with death. Undomiel staggered over to Papara, not believing that he was dying. 

Undomiel quickly remembered that the bracelet that he was wearing was able to keep the person's conditions stable, if they were okay at the time the bracelets were put on. Undomiel quickly slipped the bracelet onto Papara's wrist and carried him into one of the vacant huts. He ordered Michael and Michelle to go search for medicines. Undomiel frantically rummaged through the trashed house in search for any medicine or bandages. 

Papara, who was barely conscious, told Undomiel to stop looking. Undomiel turned around, his eyes were panicked and worried; Papara just shook his head and said, "It's too late." 

"No it's not." Undomiel retorted quickly. "Don't say things like that, you're going to get better." 

Papara shook his head and pointed at the dagger that was sticking out of him. "I don't have long, come here. Let me give you something." 

Undomiel gave a deep sigh and obediently walked over to the now blood-soaked bed that Papara was laying on. Papara pulled out a small lead box. 

"Here, open it." Papara gasped in between labored breaths. 

Undomiel opened the box, finding a silver necklace with a green arrowhead pendant. 

"I found that while I was traveling." Papara whispered, his eyes were slightly glazed over and he had sheen of sweat over his forehead, from the pain. "Keep it, I have a feeling that it will help you some day." 

"Thank you Papara."  
"Now, promise me one thing Undomiel." 

"Yes, anything." 

"You use to be someone that was bad, Alex told me. But you forgot and you had a second chance. Undomiel if you ever remember who you were, just promise me you'll never let your evil side take over. But, don't remain in the light forever. Stay in the middle, it is always the safest route." 

Undomiel gave Papara a confused look, "I don't understand. What do you mean I use to be bad? As far as I can remember, it has always been you, Alex, Kal, Leokin and your family." 

Papara closed his eyes and shook his head, with he last breath he whispered, "You will find out in time." 

"Find what out?" 

Silence. Undomiel turned around, gulped and wiped away oncoming tears. He looked at the necklace that Papara gave him. He put the necklace away and into the box. Then he fumbled with trembling finger on his satchel on his side. Slowly he stood up with his back facing Papara. Then he turned around to get one last look at Papara. In that instant Undomiel made up his mind. 

* * *

Michael and Michelle hurried back to the hut to tell Undomiel that they couldn't find anything. When they entered the room, they found their grandfather dead. Michelle broke down and started to sob when she saw her grandfather. Michael shut his eyes and tried to blink away tears. After Alex , Kalel and Leokin finally arrived in the hut and they offered their condolences to Michael, Michael recomposed himself and he looked around. Suddenly, he realized that Undomiel nowhere to be seen 

* * *

In the distance Undomiel rode off on Midnight with Queru flying above him to survey the area. Undomiel's coat billowed as Midnight rode as fast as she could. Undomiel shifted slightly, adjusting the many weapons he had hidden on him. As he rode towards dark lands, all he could think was, 'I'll get my revenge, even if it kills me.'

* * *

note from author: earlier i posted rebirth, but it didnt' make it onto the archives... i'll see if i can repost it again... 

oh and one more thing. Undomiel means Evenstar, it's not really slashy at the moment and it won't be fore the rest of this arc (it's almost done.) I'm just hurrying to finish the arc so that i can recreate Lex. It's more of an adventure story for now, it will definitely be slash eventually. 


End file.
